Enemy Territory
by Shattered Equilibrium
Summary: I couldn't help but feel that sense of abandonment as she left me with this total stranger. Family or not, who knows if Cloud had any of those weird habits like collecting belly button lint or putting M&M's in alphabetical order.
1. Lint

**A/N: So, this is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. Not too bad seeing as Square more or less did this themselves anyways. HOWEVER. Please keep in mind that there will be Axel x Roxas relationship dealies, as well as Cloud x Zack in later chapters. Also Reno is more or less a wanna be Ladies Man, but that doesn't exactly mean he's successful. Comedy will ensue. Now, I'm not doing any smut here, because this is not a smut story shockingly enough, but if you're offended by gay/yaoi/homo whatever you want to call it, get the hell off fanfiction because that's all it is these days to be bluntly honest. If you have any questions regarding anything you read here, I can't say I entirely care, but feel free to ask anyways. I love you, honest. Release the goats!  
**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are property of Square. The goats are mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Lint

* * *

How do you sum up hatred and resentment in strong enough words that it literally makes everyone within thirty feet of you die? I wish I knew, because I really wanted my mother dead right now, and taking out everyone watching her drag me from our rusted, piece of shit car by the wrist, kicking and screaming, into the unfamiliar apartment building where I was apparently going to be living from now on wouldn't hurt too bad either. Well, I wasn't kicking yet, but hell was I ever screaming. Every insult, disgraceful fact, and horrible metaphor that came to mind was past my lips before I had the chance to give them a once over of consideration. There's a few things I know I said that in hindsight I would have liked to have kept for reference in future conversations gone wrong. But after the fourth flight of stairs she finally turned on me and threatened me with the back of her hand. All it took was a threat these days to make me cringe away and shut up instantly. She didn't hit often, but when she did... oh god those bony little knuckles of hers... It was like being it with little rocks being shot out of a paintball gun with minimal firepower.

And so the dragging continued, down the hall with cheap brown carpeting and shit brown doors and a dull puke green colour on the walls. All in all it was like seeing the aftermath of a sick dog smeared across everything in sight. Finally by the seventh floor we stopped in front of one of those shit brown doors and my mother released my wrist, putting her hand oh so lovingly on my shoulder and pinning me in place like a vice. I could have fought her off, but seriously, who has the balls to actually fight their mother? It would be like Brawl, and I would be the one flying off the platform and having my face plastered into the screen at some horrible awkward angle, and there would be this disgusting line of snot trailing down-

I was pulled from my reverie by a sharp knocking on the shit brown door labeled No. 706, followed by a muffled shout from inside. I began to wonder where the '700' end of the digit came from, especially since there was only about twelve apartments or so per floor. Now I'm no math genius, but I do know that twelve times seven does not equal seven-hundred in any possible way, so why do they insist on making every floor start at a fresh new hundred? Seemed like a waste of numbers if you ask me.

The door opened, and the guy standing there didn't ask why his door had a number that wasn't feasibly possible and almost certainly absurd, but instead almost said hello. By 'almost' I mean he cut himself off when he saw us and just glared a bit with uncertainty. Awkward moments take forever to pass time, so I took it to my advantage and proceeded to look the guy up and down. He had blonde, seemingly gravity defying hair, like me, sharp blue eyes, like me, a near baby face jaw line that made even angry faces look cute, like me, apparently, but unlike me he had height to his advantage. He wasn't some sort of giant or anything, but he wasn't stuck at a meager five foot three at the age of seventeen either. Lucky bastard. Was this the brother that mum had told me about just this morning?

These thoughts only took a few seconds to cross my mind, but thanks to the awkward moment stretching the very fabric of time, it seemed like much longer, so when my tall look-alike spoke up, I was mildly startled. I seriously have issues with paying attention it seems, always distracted by appearance and décor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. Good greeting, sir. You should get an award for those greetings. Practically worthy of the Nobel Peace Prize. Have you even noticed me yet? I know I'm small, but seriously. As if my mother had read my mind she shoved me forward a bit towards the guy who just gave me a brief look of surprise before turning a full on glare to the hag standing behind me.

"Meet your little brother, he's gonna be staying with you a while." she said simply as she lit up one of her cigarettes. Wait... when the hell did she get that out of her purse? She's like a fucking ninja when it comes to smoking.

"Oh no he isn't!" my clone protested as my mother took off down the hallway with a roll of her eyes. I couldn't help but feel that sense of abandonment as she left me with this total stranger. Family or not, who knows if he had any of those weird habits like collecting belly button lint or putting M&M's in alphabetical order. I just don't know if I could live with someone like that. My clone pushed past me with an near outraged expression. "Hey! You can't just leave him here!"

And so the guy took off after the hag, I assumed to try and reason with her, so I took it upon myself to experience the grand tour, and sauntered into his apartment to have a look around at my leisure. Besides, there's nothing more embarrassing than having to ask where the bathroom is, so I decided to have a look for myself, seeing as how I was going to be living here and all. The place was pretty spacious for what I assumed to be a two bedroom apartment. The entrance way was like a tunnel, which just made this apartment exploration more like an adventure, but once you got beyond that it seemed like quite a lot of space for just one guy. On the immediate left was the living room with a very comfortable looking couch. You know, the kind that swallows you when you sit in it and you actually break a sweat trying to get out. Beyond that there was a poor excuse for a coffee table, and a huge LCD flat screen on the wall. That right there gave me a pretty good idea on who my clone really was. Bachelor, that much was obvious, but the kind who knew how to put his comforts in order. I liked that. Ahead of me was a sort of dining area that looked more like just a table to put shit on, and on the right was the kitchen and another little hall that had three doors, leading to bedrooms I'm assuming, and of course the bathroom. The door to the bathroom was actually the first door on the right. Duly noted.

I wandered a little further in and decided to poke around the kitchen to see what kind of food this guy had. He was doing well so far, but god forbid if I found bran in his cupboard... he and I would be having a little chat. Lets see... cupboard one, plates, cups, bowls. Check. Cupboard two, instant noodles, crackers, popcorn, and rice. Check. Cupboard three, Corn Pops, Frosted Flakes, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and... Lucky Charms? Really? Ok, check. But what about the fridge? I pried the door open to have a look and found more than what I would expect in a single guy's fridge, but not enough that it's housewife crazy with fruit and vegetables everywhere and pre-made dinners and all that. This was kept simple with a carton of milk, eggs, various half empty condiments, a cracked snow globe, individual cheese slices, a sixer of bud, half a bottle of coke, some leftover pizza, stuff like that. More or less the occupants of every single mans fridge.

Abandoning the fridge, my adventure led me down the hall to the second door which had been left open a crack. I poked it open and peered around the room with mild interest. It wasn't highly decorated or furnished, but it had enough to make it look like a guy actually lived in here. There was a bed in the far corner which consisted of a couple of stacked mattresses on the floor with a few blankets and pillows haphazardly strewn across the top. Across from the bachelor bed, we have the bachelor dresser which didn't have a single closed drawer. A pair of combat boots were making themselves known as a trip hazard in the middle of the floor, but surprisingly they were the only things down there. No clothes on the floor, no dirty magazines that I could see, nothing. Didn't really seem like my clone owned much besides kids cereal and an LCD flat screen. But then again, what more do you need besides Mr. T in high def. and Lucky Charms? Nothing, that's what.

I set my sights on the last door at the end of the hall, but before I could make it there I heard the front door slam and some curses circling around things that sounded like 'kill her one of these days' and 'little brat ain't my problem'. Oh yea tough guy? Lets dance.

My clone rounded the corner, looking around for what I assumed was myself. Seriously, I'm not _that_ small! Can't you see me?

"Hey." I spoke up, mostly to get his attention. He turned on me and looked me up and down with narrowed eyes. I returned the favour, trying to puff out my chest and seem bigger than I was like those animals on the nature channel. His look just softened, however, and I actually felt genuinely insulted. Did he not recognize a challenge when it was practically laid at his feet for him?

"So you the long lost little bro, huh? It's weird, I haven't heard from mum since she found out she was pregnant with you, then she suddenly turns up here and dumps you on my doorstep. I'll be honest, but I don't have a clue what to do with you."

What to do with me? I'm not a newspaper there buddy!

"Well that's fine, because I don't really plan on staying." Yea that's right, see what I did there? I took responsibility into my own hands! What ya gonna do now, Mr. Clone? Wait now, what's that look for? Don't look at me like I'm just some stupid kid! What the hell!

"And where exactly are you going to go?" he asks me simply. I open my mouth to tell him exactly where I plan to go, but nothing comes out. I pause in confusion until it occurs to me that with mum gone I really don't have anywhere else to go. That's actually quite depressing now that I really think about it. My clone sighs and I look up at him with that I assume to be a rather lost looking expression. I've always been told I wear my emotions on my sleeve, though I'd like to believe they are expressing themselves on my face where they belong.

"Look," he begins, but there's a pause as if he's really trying to consider if the following words will be a bad decision or not. With another sigh he begins again. "Look, you can stay here. It just... It wasn't exactly an expected thing."

"You don't need to tell me. I woke up this morning having my bag thrown at me," I hoisted my ratty backpack for emphasis, "and being told I was gonna meet my brother today. I didn't even know you existed." His expression went from shocked to somewhat hurt in just a matter of seconds.

"She never mentioned me?"

"Apparently not."

"Ah well, what can you expect from a mother that abandons you with-" he cut himself off. "I'm Cloud." he tried again, stepping forward with his hand outstretched.

I took it in my own and gave it a quick shake. "Roxas."

It seemed rather weird to be meeting my brother on such a formal basis, but seeing as I didn't even know he existed two hours prior to meeting him, things could have gone worse. I'm still looking out for that jar of lint.

* * *

**A/N: If you like it, let me know in some way, shape, or form, because I'm not going to keep posting if only like, 6 and a half people are reading. Also, if there's half a guy out there reading this, I love you most.**


	2. MANswers

**A/N: Well, a lot of people have been reading, but no one's reviewed. I don't really know if that means everyone hates it or if you're all just lazy, but anyways here's chapter two.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

MANswers

* * *

Well that was a waste of a perfectly good day. Sure I met my brother and all, but sitting around doing nothing but talking for hours about my past isn't exactly my regular style, though I must admit that I learned a fair bit from Cloud. For example, my mother had more or less been a hippy back in the day, hence 'Cloud'. And surprisingly enough, Cloud and I actually had the same father. None of that awkward half sibling, 'who cheated on who' bullshit. Not that I would have really cared much seeing as mum and I had never been particularly close and I've never met my father, but you get the idea.

I also learned that Cloud did in fact have a roommate, kinda. If you could call him that anyway. He more or less just came and went as he pleased, and he occupied the spare bedroom during his stays here. His name's Zack, and according to Cloud, he's apparently going to be through the roof with excitement when he meets me. Reminds me of Demyx from what I've heard of him so far. Perhaps he's the one that collects belly button lint. By this point I'm almost certain that someone must after the day I've had.

By this point, Cloud was pacing around the kitchen making some sort of dinner with the sparse amount of food he had hidden away. I was half expecting a bowl of Lucky Charms, but to my surprise it was tuna and rice with BBQ sauce. Maybe, just maybe, my clone and I would get along.

As I had suspected earlier, the dining table was really just a table to pile useless shit on, and I learned this as Cloud routinely made his path to the man-eating couch to enjoy his bachelor dinner. I followed and plopped down next to him, not close enough to be awkward, not far enough so seem like an emo kid. Sure, we may get along a bit now, but we weren't on a chummy chum friend basis here yet either. And so help me god if he collected lint... As we watched MANswers on the LCD and munched away on tuna and rice all but drowning in BBQ sauce, I finally decided to pipe up during a commercial to inquire just where I would be sleeping that night.

Good thing I asked now. The look of puzzlement on my clone's face was enough to make me realize that he hadn't given it a single thought yet. Thanks for the family history lesson bro, but I kinda want to sleep somewhere sooner or later. Kay thanks.

"I guess I can stick you in Zack's room. It's not like he actually lives here anyway so he can't really say anything against it." he decided. Good enough for me. As long as I didn't have to share a bed with Cloud, life was fine. But that raised the question. Where _did_ Zack actually live? Best way to receive answers is to ask questions, so I voiced this one. We were running out of time, commercial break was nearly over.

"Zack? He lives at the base camp. We're both SOLDIER, I just chose to live here in Midgar instead. I guess I just like having a place to-"

"Shut up" I interrupted him. "MANswers is on."

A grunt of annoyance, but he never spoke a word. Good little clone, you know the laws of MANswers. Everyone knows that all you're allowed to say during MANswers are things like 'They make a good point...' and 'Well that's interesting...' but anything else and TV ninja's will come out and shoot you in the knees. They're very particular about their programming laws.

Time passed as we watched intelligent TV, learning that pumpkin pie turns chicks on and shit like that. Educational television, what would we do without you. At some point near midnight, Cloud deemed it bedtime, and I called him a pussy but he ignored me easily. It's as if he's trained to handle annoying little brothers or something. I scooped up my bag from the end of the couch and dumped my BBQ sauce dish in the sink before tottering after Cloud down the hall. He flipped the light on and inspected the mess that I assume Zack had left in the room with bit of a grimace. Various clothes and the contents of a weapon maintenance kit were strewn about the floor.

"Uh, I'll get him to clean this up tomorrow when he comes by. Just... dig a path to the bed for now. See you in the morning." And with that he closed the door and left me by myself. The bed was in the far corner of the room so I carefully picked a path, not wanting to step on anything. Been there before, stepping on what you think are clothes only to find that there's things like thumb tacks right beneath the surface. Exciting.

I threw my bag onto the queen mattress and jumped on after it, happily bouncing a bit. It actually felt comfortable, unlike my bed at home. My old bed was like sleeping on compost and then rats decided to take residence. It smelled about as bad. So needless to say this was more or less luxury, and the fact that the sheets hadn't been changed didn't bother me a bit!

I realized then that the light switch was on the other side of the room. Oh bloody lovely. I turned on the lamp by the bed and picked my way back through World War 2 and flicked the switch off. Now getting back was the problem. Sure there was a light, but it was considerably duller than the overhead and there were looming shadows on the floor that I couldn't tell the difference between fabric or solid. I took a deep breath and decided to hope.

It was more like a maze this time around than anything. One... safe. Two... safe. Three... still safe. I was starting to get a little more confident with my steps the closer to the bed I got. Five... still good. Si- GAWDDAMN!

I held back a yell as I nearly fell over into a pile of god know what on the floor and bit my lip to keep in the cry that was pressing against my lips. I took a leap to the bed, sick of all this maze crap. Thank fucking god I made it or there would have been hell to pay. Rolling over onto my back I brought up my foot to inspect the damage. A little inch long cut right in the tender arch was what I found, and I was none to happy to see it there. What the hell were there knives on the floor? Or worse yet, little foot spearing ninja's? Sure, I've had worse. I've had Axel be a total dick and decide to throw his chakrams "around" me like "boomerangs", and of course he missed. Bastard nearly sliced my arm off.

I dug through my bag and pulled out one of my old socks deciding it was the best bandage I was going to get right now. Once it was securely tied around my foot, I shoved my bag in the corner, turned off the light, and crawled under the blankets. Were those glow in the dark stars on the ceiling? Just who was this "Zack" person? He could have been related to Demyx as far as I was concerned. Both seemed to be equally immature and excitable.

The events of my day flashed through my mind as I sat in silence. I had woken up this morning with plans on seeing Axel and the rest of the gang today, and I ended up being dragged here with the few belongings I owned, being informed I had a brother, and then ditched with this clone like stranger by my supposed mother. She didn't even look back or have seconds thoughts, I'll bet anything. I know her, and I know she's been looking for a way to ditch me for years. Pft, fuck my mother, who needed her?

And yet, even as the thought crossed my mind I couldn't help but notice the prickle of tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Like hell I was going to cry over someone like her. What kind of mother ditches both her sons?

More than anything, I just wanted to be with Axel right now.

* * *

**A/N: Actually review you lazy ass bums.**


	3. Brotherly Love

**A/N: You people suck with this whole reviewing process by the way... For all you regular readers, be thankful that I actually update without the needed push of people actually acknowledging that they like it. Love me, for I am your king.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Brotherly Love

* * *

When I woke up I happened to notice just how quiet it was. I was so used to my mother having the TV on some talk show channel or another while she talked back to it and attempted to make herself a meal out of what I could only guess was supposed to be a protein shake. The quiet was a strange, and possibly welcome change, despite the loneliness that came along with it.

It was still more or less dark in my room even though the clock read eleven something in the morning, thanks to the thick, dark curtains drawn over the windows above the bed. I sat up and pushed the heavy fabric aside so I could have light enough to find my way back to the door, preferably without any incidences this time. I made it out alive, thank god, and I was really hoping by this point that my clone would keep his promise and get his SOLDIER buddy to scrape the place clean. I didn't exactly enjoy knives to the foot, despite the past excitement with the situation.

The entire apartment seemed almost abandoned. Cloud's room was empty and he wasn't anywhere to be found. I decided that this meant free range on the kitchen and I set my destination on the cereal cupboard to get Lucky Charms. Somewhere between grabbing the cereal box and reaching to the first cupboard to grab a bowl, I happened to notice a sticky note on the green counter next to the microwave. At least the counter was following the theme of disgusting apparel.

_Roxas,_

_I went to go meet Zack at the base.__You  
were sleeping so I decided to leave you__  
alone. I'll be back around lunch, but  
__if you want to leave, there's a spare key  
on __the hook inside the door so you can lock  
the place up._

_Cloud_

So much responsibility has been handed to me just now in the form of a little yellow sticky note. I can't say I minded, because a little part of my brain was happily playing in the land of make believe where this was _my_ place and _I_ was in charge. Oh baby...

Flopping into the man-eating couch with my overly sweet kids cereal I decided to plan out my day. Sure, I could stay here, or I could go see Axel and Demyx at HQ, cause I know they practically never leave the place. And I pretty sure I owe Axel a visit anyways, seeing as I couldn't make it out there yesterday. He's most likely a little ticked. Damn I wish I had a cell so I could keep in touch with these assnuts easier. But hey, that would make life easier and that just can't be had.

Oh well, if anything I could plan the next half hour of my life, and that consisted of a shower and a change of clothes. Good start Roxas, you're well on your way to being successful.

About forty-five minutes later found me wrestling with the lock on Cloud's front door. It was easy enough to make it your bitch from the inside apparently, but the outside? What the hell back magic was this? But at long last the bolt slid home, and I was just silently praying it opened easier than it locked. Pocketing the key, I took off down the hall with cheap brown carpeting and shit brown doors and a dull puke green colour on the walls, and after seven nauseating flights of stairs, I was outside again. I would question my clone's choice of living space if it weren't for the fact that everything in Midgar was just about every nasty colour in the spectrum. A breath of fresh air and I was off down the street. I didn't make it far before a really epic looking bike rolled up next to me and I turned to find that it was my brother, the one and only.

I stopped walking and he followed my action, putting his feet on the ground to stabilize the massive beast beneath him. Dirty thoughts, Rox. Dirty thoughts.

"Hey." he said simply.

"Sup."

Another bike pulled up next to Clouds, and I could only assume the black haired fellow to be Zack. I nodded to him and his face split into a puppy like grin.

"So this is the brother you were telling me about? Jeeze! He looks just like you!"

Yup, he sure did seem like Demyx all right. Cloud seemed to be like me with the expert talent of ignoring hyperactive people, and instead introduced us as if Zack hadn't spoken a word.

"Roxas, this is Zack, owner of the land mine incident you spent the night in. Zack, this is my little brother."

Zack's face lit up like a Christmas tree and at the same time his expression turned a bit sheepish, it was kind of cute. "Sorry for the mess."

I shrugged. "Cut my foot." His eyes went so wide I could have sworn they were going to roll out of his head at any moment, but again Cloud just ignored him, so I decided to as well.

"Where're you headed?" he asked.

"Gonna meet up with some friends."

"Want a lift?" Zack offered, and I was about to say no but Cloud cut me off.

"Hey, you know how to drive one of these?" he gestured to their bikes. I shook my head 'no' which just seemed to give Cloud what I could only assume to be a bad idea. Zack seemed to be reading his mind though because it only took a split second for his expression to follow the devious one Cloud had adopted.

"Want to?"

"To?"

"Learn."

"How to drive... that?"

Cloud grinned and shifted backwards in the seat to make room for me in front of him. A few people walking past were giving us looks with similar devious little smiles as if everyone was on the same track as my brother. Stupid people, mind your own business. I slowly, hesitantly maneuvered onto the seat, and as soon as I sat down I literally felt the power vibrating between my legs. No wonder they drove these things! It was like testosterone on wheels for christ sake!

Then it occurred to me that I didn't have a clue what I was doing, and I didn't know if Cloud was waiting for me or if I was waiting for him. As the thought crossed my mind though, he immediately started giving me instructions which I listened keenly too. There was no way in hell I was going to crash this baby, cause there's no way in hell I'd survive it. He reached around me and moved my hands to the handle bars, covering them with his own. In case I screwed up nearest I could figure. Can't blame a guy for being cautious when he's letting his seventeen year old little brother drive his bike for the first time after only having met him twenty-four hours before. In his shoes I wouldn't have let him even look at the damn thing. He told me to put my feet up, so I did, letting him support the bike for the both of us.

"Now, very straight forward, you don't want to go reefing back on the throttle or you're going to bail. Just real gentle like this, got it?" he asked, revving the bike a bit to show me just how far the throttle didn't have to go to get this monster moving.

"Got it."

"Alright, now when braking, only use the front brake for now, otherwise you're more than likely to fishtail until you know what you're doing, and fishtailing is not fun on your first go. Now, front brake is here," he gave the right a squeeze, "and the back is here." the left this time. "Just pretend the back brake doesn't exist."

"Ok."

"To put it in gear you hold the clutch down, and press down on the gear shifter there." he pointed to a little metal bit sticking out by my left foot. "To bring it down a gear or to put it in neutral, it's the same thing, just hook your foot under the gear shift and pull up. It'll click when you're going through gears, but it won't do any of that when you hit neutral, so if you're having trouble finding it, just pull up until it stops clicking. Make sense?"

"So far..."

"Think you're ready to give it a try?"

"I... guess so..."

"Alright, so bring it into first there, don't forget the clutch. Zack get out of the way, he needs to get past you. Ok, slowly give it a bit of throttle, and don't forget to lean into your turns."

I bit down on the side of my tongue in concentration as I eased the massive tin can back into the street. Lucky for me it wasn't too vehicle crowded in this area, just a lot of pedestrians who luckily for them knew how to get out of the way of vehicles. I was aware of about two things at the moment, and they were that for starters, I was going incredibly slow, and that just wouldn't do, and two, Cloud's hands just seemed to be resting on mine in case something went wrong. I think he was on brake duty more than anything, which meant I had full control of the speed. I liked that.

I slowly picked up speed as we got closer to the main road and I got a handle for what I was doing. A little throttle went a long way, and I knew I had to keep that in mind, but I wanted more than anything to just reef on it and go.

Cloud took over the steering for a bit, much to my dismay until we passed a sign that told me we were headed out of the city. Now, if you don't know Midgar, here's the basic idea. There's a huge city core with all the huge buildings and whatnot, surrounded by the living areas with a followup of abandoned buildings. For the first mile or so you'd assume the place was deserted from the outside looking in. That's about where we were now, and about where I was supposed to be to meet up with Axel and Dem, but I decided they could wait... it wasn't every day you got power like this at your disposal.

It was a straight road to the barren land that surrounded Midgar. I could see it, the end was in sight. Out there, there was nothing for me to crash into besides a rock or two. I think Cloud could feel my burning itch for speed because he closed his hand tight around mine, leaned forward a bit forcing me to do the same and he just threw the throttle back! Holy shit!

And damn was it ever like flying! We must have been going faster than it was legal anywhere in or around the city and oh man was it thrilling! My hair was god only knows what by this point and the wind was blowing up my sleeves and sending chills down my ribs and giving me goose bumps, and I was loving every minute of it!

Tires hit dirt and Cloud took over steering once again, but this time instead of getting upset over the matter, I was more curious as to what he was going to do. Surely he must have known that I would have just driven in a straight line, risking an easy turn here and there... apparently he would have none of that. No, he started spinning the metal beast around in ways that I didn't even know were physically possible and he was making horrible dust clouds for Zack to drive through. Some friend. I laughed, because I would have done the same to any of my friends.

I swear at some point my head almost collided with the ground, but Cloud didn't seem phased at all by it. In fact, it seemed normal for him. Christ Cloud, where did you learn to drive?

After what I guessed to be an hour or so of just pointless, winding, death defying driving, Cloud got me to slow down and let Zack catch up. Now, I'm pretty sure when we met he was wearing mostly black and navy blue, but he was dirt brown head to toe now and he didn't look too impressed. Moments later though he was laughing, and I was too, but I don't know why. I just know the grin on my face was enough to make me feel like my jaw was going to snap off. I haven't had this kind of thrill since Axel-

I have the coolest big brother ever. Enough said.

* * *

**A/N: Just occurred to me that I completely forgot so say that their will be nine chapters and an epilogue. AKA that's my way of saying that I plan to finish this story, and it's been planned out. Axel will be in chapter 4, I swear on it. In fact, he's the chapter title, so he'd better be in it. BEWARE THE FIRE CROTCH!**


End file.
